


Ice breaker

by awkwardlyqueer (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Kids AU, LMAO, Major character death - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, and kinda angsty?, and once you've read it you are going to appreciate the title tbh, cute till it's not, it's really sad, not a realistic depiction of the north pole, sorry in advance, started as a school project now we are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/awkwardlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two families Howell and Lester have gone to the North Pole to celebrate Phil's birthday. The two boys wonder off playing and end up in a not so great situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice breaker

**Author's Note:**

> So hello!  
> This is one of the fist fanfic that I actually finished and I hope you enjoy it! This started as a project about pollution and how the ice is melting and all and I turned it into a fanfic.. .  
> If you notice any mistakes please point them out (in a nice way please) because english isn't my mother tongue  
> Also there isn't any phan romance here.. only kinda implied...  
> Have fun reading it! (well not fun because it's a sad fic but...)

“Come on Philly! Run a little faster!”  
The brown-haired boy giggled as he ran in front of his friend.  
“Wait for me Danny!”  
The black-haired boy panted after his friend.  
The snow swirled around them, a constant battle between the snow and the wind, but the boys were playing without a care in the world. They were equipped with special extra warm clothes suited for the North Pole and they were way too excited to feel the cold nipping at the small bits of exposed skin.  
Dan stopped dead in his tracks and Phil, not being able to stop in such short notice, slammed into him, making them both fall down. Dan, unfazed, nudged Phil to get closer.  
“Phil, look!”  
He whispered-shouted, pointing with his finger at a moving white ball. Phil let a small yelp of delight at the sight of it. The ball of white stopped and looked for the source of the sound, allowing the boys to take a better look at it.  
“It’s an arctic fox, Dan! I’ve read about them!”  
The blue-eyed boy said excitedly at his friend. Dan just smiled at the cuteness of the abundance of knowledge about animals of his friend. He listened to his friend telling him little facts about the arctic fox but when they turned around to see it one more time, it had already fled. The two boys locked eyes and burst into giggles. They started walking towards nowhere in particular, talking about little exciting things, exchanging smiles and having random bursts of energy.  
Suddenly, a rumble shook the ground making them fall. A terrifying shrill sounded in the distance and, by the time the noise had died down, the boys’ smiles had already faded to give place to terrified expressions. They started running towards the way they came, but soon they were lost. The little village they were staying at was nowhere to be seen and nothing but white nothingness around them. Panic started creeping up and they started running frantically while screaming for their parents. As they were running, an ominous sound was heard followed by a seism. The ground was violently shaking, sending the boys tumbling on the ground crying and screaming for dear life. The violent shaking subdued to a slight tremor of the ground and the helpless boys got up, their legs wobbly from fear. They started running again, trying to out-run whatever was coming. Trying to find a sign of life in this white desert. Trying to find a fragment of hope they can hang on to. After a while, they collapsed on the ground, too exhausted to keep running. Phil started crying hysterically while clinging to Dan.  
“What is going to happen to us Dan? I am so afraid!”  
Phil said between sobs. Dan didn’t answer, mostly because he was trying to not start sobbing along with his friend. He was trying to keep a brave face but it was getting gradually harder the more he thought about the situation they were in. They were hopelessly lost at the North Pole, away from the safety of adults and civilization, while something bad was happening. And to make matters worse, the beads of sweat that were formed by their running were been frozen by the harsh wind, making them shiver in their warm suits. Phil scooted closer to Dan, shivering and sobbing, and leaned into him, closing his eyes. Dan warped his arms around him and closed his eyes too. They stayed still, savoring each other’s warmth when a loud gruesome splitting noise echoed around them and the tremors started building up and intensifying till it was a violent seism that shook the ground. No sooner that the noise was heard, an ear-splitting noise was heard from somewhere far in the right.  
“Phil, take my hand.”  
Dan said with a shaky voice. Phil gratefully obliged and put his hand in Dan’s palm. Dan gripped it and started running toward the noise in the right, dragging Phil along. He was desperately trying to get away from the source of the tremors. He knew what the noise to the right was. It was an alarm sounded by the village where they were staying. While Phil was studying arctic animals, he was mesmerized by the lifestyle of the people who inhabited the North Pole and learned about them. He vividly remembered how scared he felt reading about emergency evacuations when a similar sound was heard. They were caused by global warming; huge chunks of ice being detached from the main body of ice and falling into the sea. And he suspected they were unlucky enough to be in one of those chunks. He cursed the time he proposed to go play in the snow and make a snowman before they went to the birthday party Phil’s parents had organized. If he hadn’t suggested that, they would have been in the safety of the village with their parents. He also cursed the adults for not properly paying attention to them and letting them do something so foolish.  
A small black dot was slowly starting to appear in the horizon, stirring a spark of hope into the boys’ hearts, but it was too late. As they were running, a crack was appearing along-side them making Dan’s heart sink with despair. Phil, blissfully unaware, had catched up to Dan and he was now the one dragging Dan towards the amplifying black dot.  
“Come on Dan! We are almost there!”  
The ever-growing crack was starting to look like a chasm and Dan suppressed a sob. He started running with all his force, encouraging Phil to do the same, in hopes that they will be able to out-run the catastrophe. Phil was visibly excited now, still unaware of the growing chasm twenty feet away from them. The black spot was now a black line in the horizon. Another 10 minutes of their full-blown sprint and they would be safe. The adrenaline pumping through their veins helped them run faster and faster, shortening the distance to safety with every step. But while they were shortening the distance, the chasm became bigger and bigger. It started catching up to them and new fissures started running along the boys. The village was growing near but so was the void. While smiles had started to appear in the boys’ faces, so were more cavities.  
Not long after, Phil finally noticed them. He almost missed his footing but Dan managed stabilized him. Dan stayed silent, awaiting a question or even a small noise of despair. All he got was silence. Phil didn’t say anything, he just picked up his speed and started running more determined than ever. Dan matched up his pace and the two boys tried to close the distance between them and the village. They could now distinguish the first houses of the village and they started running faster and faster. But the illusion of safety made them lose their concentration and it didn’t take long for Phil to trip and fall to the ground, losing precious seconds and allowing one of the chasms to catch up to them. Dan furiously started trying to help him up but it was pointless. A group of adults had spotted them and they were running towards them but they weren’t going to be in time. Dan was alone and he had to save his friend. He pulled Phil with all his force but it was like the abyss was pulling him in. He tried again and again but he didn’t have enough force. Saving Phil was tragically impossible and there was nothing he could do about it. Phil’s hand had already started slipping his grasp and Phil, even though he was anxiously trying to find somewhere to hold on, was moments away from falling.  
“Dan…”  
Phil muttered. Dan pretended not to hear them.  
“Come on Phil; try to hold on, the adults are almost here!”  
Dan tried to encourage Phil but they both knew it was hopeless.  
“Dan, you have to let me go…”  
Phil told his friend but Dan stubbornly refused to listen. He still clung on to Phil, trying his hardest to save him.  
“Dan…”  
Phil muttered again. Dan shook his head, red from the effort. Phil tried to talk again but Dan cut him off.  
“NO PHIL! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO!”  
Dan had his eyes brimmed with tears now and so did Phil. They both knew it was suicidal for Dan to try and save Phil. And the adults would never get here in time. Dan looked at Phil one last time. He gave him a pained smile and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
“So Phil, ready for another adventure?”  
Phil looked at him and returned the smile.  
“Always.”  
A single tear was whisked out by the air as the two smiling boys fell into the void.


End file.
